


Protean Charming

by yaakov



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor Character(s), Ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaakov/pseuds/yaakov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A near-drabble about Terry Boot's creative attempts to ask out Hermione Granger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protean Charming

“Hey,” puffed Terry breathlessly as he sank into a nearby chair. He flipped a round badge onto Anthony’s Ancient Runes homework. “Watch this,” he demanded, pulling another badge out of his robe pocket. As Anthony lifted the first badge for a better look, Terry hunched over the other, tapping it with is wand.

“Okay, what does it read now?”

Anthony blinked, his expression almost pitying.

“It says... _Go spew me_.”

“WHAT? It’s supposed to be, _Will you go out with me_!”

“Maybe Hermione’s spellwork is a bit too strong for your Protean charm. And Terry…if you’re going to go through all the trouble of returning one of Hermione’s activist’s badges- that you’ve hoarded since fourth year, obviously- and trying to show off a NEWT level spell that you haven’t quite mastered…why don’t you just _ask_ her? You know, verbally.”

“Nah,” Terry sighed. “That’s not putting enough effort into it. I’d be afraid she wouldn’t take me seriously.”


End file.
